


Milkshake

by 3cheers12years



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Goth - Freeform, M/M, Milkshakes, Punk, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stood in front of Zacky, is a goth.</p><p>A goth, who just ordered a strawberry milkshake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

"I'd like a large strawberry milkshake to go, please."

Zacky turns around and bites his tongue immediately to stop himself from laughing. He's worked at this diner for two years now, and yet has never _ever_ seen something as bizarre as this. Instead of laughing, he raises an eyebrow.

Stood in front of him is a boy his age, but slightly taller. His hair is dark, his eyes are dark, rimmed with smudged eyeliner, which makes them look smokey and like a less perfected version of the eye makeup one of his ex-girlfriends used to wear. His clothes are dark and his nails are chipped black. The light of the diner catches his silver nose ring, bringing Zacky's attention back to his white foundation. Stood in front of Zacky, is a goth.

A goth, who just ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"...Pardon?" Zacky asks, his smirk transferring to his voice, eyebrow twitching a little higher as he speaks. The goth's face falls back to, what Zacky would assume, is his normal face- unimpressed.

"A large strawberry milkshake to go. _Please._ " he repeats.

Zacky huffs out a laugh, "but you're goth."

The customer has now squared his shoulders, folding his arms across his chest, "And?"

" _And_ goths order like... black coffee or something."

"Well, sir, if you'd like to buy me a black coffee sometime, you should say. But for now, I'd like a _large strawberry milkshake to go, please._ "

Zacky raises an eyebrow and grabs the take away cup, unsheathing the sharpie with his teeth, "Name?"

"Brian."

"What?" Zacky glances up.

"Brian. My name is Brian."

"You sure? Not like... Raven Chaos or somethin'?"

Brian rolls his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, it's Synyster. With Y's."

Zacky grins and reads it back to Brian as he writes it on the cup, to which, with a sigh, he nods. Zacky marks the order and hands it back to a coworker, before leaning on the counter.

"So, Synyster- with Y's-... Why not a black coffee?" Zacky asks, staring up at the goth with mischievous green eyes. He has to admit, he's kinda pretty. Even under all the white make up.

"I don't like black coffee." Brian states.

"But... you're a _goth._ "

"And you're a punk."

Zacky pauses and pushes himself back up, "And what's wrong with punks?"

"They don't work in 70's diners."

"So?"

Brian raises an eyebrow, "Exactly."

Zacky pauses, rapping his fingers on the counter top.

"Not to mention," Brian continues, "The punk movement really started in the 70's. A punk wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a diner unless it was to cause chaos, right?"

Zacky rolls his eyes, "Right. How'd you know I'm a punk?"

"Are you kidding?"

"What?"

"You've got Goddamn Misfits shirt on under that _and_ your nails are painted." Brian pauses, "...And I've seen you around."

Zacky takes the damn milkshake back from his coworker, checking the order before all but slamming it back down on the counter because this stupid hot goth _dick_ had made a valid point and was right about everything. He lifts the cup again, placing a napkin down and slamming the cup back into its rightful place again - to prove his point - and throwing the sealed straw down beside it. He glances up at Synyster, smiling falsely and pushing the order forwards. He takes the money from him politely and rings up the order. Brian takes the sharpie from Zacky's apron, moving his drink out of the way as he scrawls onto it, recapping the marker, pushing the napkin and the pen back to Zacky before collecting his order into his hands and smiling.

"You're cute when you're angry." he states, before dropping a tip into the jar and leaving again.

Zacky's jaw tightens and he takes a deep breath before looking down at the napkin, which is now marked with " _Synyster Gates_ ☠ ♥", with his number underneath it. He snatches it off the counter, crumpling it in his hand before shoving it in his jeans pocket.

He's decided he's never going to drink another strawberry milkshake in his lifetime.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching the "10 Ungoth Confessions" tag on youtube recently... yep.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
